Il en fait trop
by Arlia Eien
Summary: Kudelia repense à sa relation avec Mikazuki et à sa façon d'agir sur le champ de bataille.


**Auteur :** Arlia Eien

 **Titre :** Il en fait trop

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce texte =)

 **Rating :** T

 **Défi :**

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 86e nuit du FoF (1 texte en 1 heure : idée, écriture, postage compris) pour le thème « Trop »

Le FoF, Forum Francophone est le premier forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction et de FF.

Si vous êtes intéressés, le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris.

 **Note :** Attention, spoil (fin) de la saison 2 !

* * *

 **Il en fait trop  
**

* * *

Il en faisait trop.

Mikazuki, Mika…

Comme d'habitude, ça n'en était même plus étonnant. Kudelia sourit tristement. Déjà du temps où elle avait appris à connaitre les membres de la jeune Tekkadan alors qu'ils l'escortaient sur Terre depuis Mars, il était comme ça. Il en faisait trop.

Au fond d'elle, elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Dans son référentiel des possibles, il y avait tant d'autres solutions ! Ou s'il n'y en avait pas d'évidente, il aurait dû être évident de prendre le temps d'en chercher une. Qu'ils n'aient pas autant besoin de tuer, de prendre des vies humaines sans ciller. Pire, qu'ils aient besoin de se mettre en danger pour arriver à leurs fins.

Kudelia ne leur aurait jamais reproché cela. Elle avait leur âge, elle aussi était plus une adolescente qu'une adulte quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et il y avait des enfants avec eux. Alors les solutions, elle ne les avait pas.

Déjà sur Terre, lors du dernier combat à Arbrau, Mika en avait trop fait, donnant de sa personne au point de perdre l'usage d'un bras et d'un œil. Cela avait été un choc, de voir ces blessures au quotidien et de savoir qu'il n'y aurait pas de rémission. Mais cela n'avait tellement rien changé dans le comportement du jeune homme, que le temps était passé et qu'elle avait accepté la situation, tout comme Atra.

Atra aussi était de plus en plus inquiète au fil du temps. Elles en discutaient, entre elles, dans leur relation amicale particulière, où deux seules jeunes filles du même âge, elles étaient amoureuses du même garçon. Cela ne les avait pas empêchées de s'entendre, de s'apprécier et de servir de confidente à l'autre, y compris sur le sujet de leur attirance.

Il était difficile de dire à quel moment les choses avaient basculé, mais le moment était sans doute celui où Mikazuki avait refusé d'obéir aux exhortations d'Orga qui l'enjoignait à ne pas prendre de risque pour sa sécurité, et était reparti au combat pour arrêter la Calamité sortie de son sommeil par un soldat imbécile de Gjallarhorn.

Bien sûr qu'il avait eu raison d'intervenir au vu du nombre d'innocents menacés par cette arme ultime venue du passé. Mais il en avait trop fait, et avait perdu sa jambe droite, s'handicapant définitivement et perdant son autonomie sans espoir de rémission possible.

Outre cette blessure, ce handicap, ce qui était insupportable avait été de savoir qu'au vu de son état Mikazuki n'aurait plus aucune raison d'arrêter de se battre. Qu'il souhaiterait encore davantage utiliser son Gundam sur le champ de bataille, prenant à chaque fois le risque d'empirer son état. Le cercle vicieux était en marche.

Pour Kudelia comme pour Atra, ce qui avait été le plus dur avait été de réaliser qu'il allait mourir. Et c'était très différent d'être folle d'inquiétude parce qu'il risquait de ne pas revenir et d'être désespérée de réaliser qu'un jour, plus tôt que tard, il ne reviendrait pas.

Malgré tout cela, ces inquiétudes, ces souffrances, Kudelia ne regrettait pas ses sentiments. Il aurait été plus simple que seule Atra, l'amie d'enfance, soit amoureuse. Mais ce sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avant Mika l'avait aidée à évoluer, à devenir la femme politique qu'elle rêvait d'être quand elle s'était enfuie de chez elle pour négocier l'indépendance de Mars sur Terre.

Et Mikazuki devait déjà être ainsi enfant, si elle comptait bien. Sans l'avoir connu à cette époque, elle avait pu constater que les membres de Tekkadan qui avaient subi l'opération pour l'implant Alaya-Vijnana avaient un ou au plus deux implants visibles dans le dos. Mika en avait trois. Il avait mis trois fois sa vie en jeu, empirant les chances de complications un peu plus à chaque fois pour avoir ancré dans le corps ces objets qui ostracisaient les humains qui les portaient, les réduisant à l'état d'outil ou de sous-homme dans l'imaginaire collectif.

Enfin, elle avait peut-être l'air de critiquer Mika, en s'affirmant qu'il en faisait trop. Mais Kudelia ne réalisait que trop bien que le jeune homme était tout le temps comme ça, pas juste quand il combattait ou quand cela avait un rapport à la guerre.

C'était aussi ça qu'elle aimait. Cette façon d'obéir aveuglément aux conseils relationnels d'Atra comme à ceux d'Orga dans le cadre de Tekkadan. D'accepter aussi facilement le « si tu vois une fille pleurer, console-la » de leur amie. Il l'avait appliqué immédiatement, mais aussi à chaque fois qu'il avait été confronté à ce type de situation désagréable. On aurait pu voir un trop plein d'obéissance aveugle, mais il s'agissait là de sa façon de montrer qu'il se préoccupait des autres et les écoutaient.

C'était encore ce trait de caractère qui était ressorti quand il lui avait volé un baiser, le justifiant par le fait qu'il la trouvait jolie. Kudelia n'était pas naïve, elle savait qu'elle avait des formes attrayantes et un joli visage entouré de cheveux longs et épais. Peut-être que ses sentiments avaient parlé pour elle, mais ce qui aurait pu être interprété comme une attitude déplacée avait fini par lui paraitre charmante, comme du Mikazuki craché.

Elle repensait presque avec le sourire à quand tout récemment il lui avait demandé de prendre soin d'Atra et son enfant, comme si c'était naturel et que ça allait de soi alors qu'elle n'était pas encore au courant de l'avancée de leur relation. Cela l'avait surprise et lui avait pincé le cœur autant que cela l'avait réjouie pour Atra. Elle avait évidemment accepté. Cela allait de soi qu'elle serait présente auprès de son amie et du petit ou de la petite. Mais là aussi, il en avait fait trop, réussissant le prodige de lui proposer de concevoir un enfant avec elle devant Atra avec ces mots précis sans être brutal ni vulgaire.

Son esprit avait flashé vers Naze Turbine qui pratiquait la polygamie à grande échelle, du temps de son vivant. Puis vers Atra, qui lui avait proposé un temps de lui laisser le champ libre si elle voulait former un couple avec Mika, la sommant d'avoir un bébé avec lui. Et elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre à l'époque, et, gênée, avait de nouveau refusé quand Mika avait prononcé les fameux mots. Ça ne lui avait pas paru correct ou approprié. Peu importe qu'elle ait l'accord d'Atra, peu importe l'affection qu'elle avait pour Mika et la place centrale qu'il avait eu dans son évolution ces dernières années…

…Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû dire oui.


End file.
